A base station in a wireless communication system, which may include a BS, eNodeB, node B, node, BTS (Base Transceiver Station) or AP (Access Point), etc., transmits data and/or control information to a user equipment UE via downlink, the user equipment UE may include an access terminal, access point, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), laptop, etc., and the base station receives the data and/or control information of the user equipment via an uplink. Similarly, the user equipment transmits the data and/or control information for the base station via the uplink, and receives the data and/or control information transmitted from the base station via the downlink.
In the prior art, in order to satisfy or improve performance requirement of the wireless communication system (such as, an LTE-A and/or LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) communication system), various types of base stations or base stations of various standards are deployed in a homogeneous network so as to enhance coverage and performance of a network. Such a network structure is referred to as a heterogeneous network, wherein for example, the original base station, which is a lower transmission power base station (abbreviated as lower power node (LPN)) or an transmission/reception node, may include an Micro BS, Pico BS, Home BS, femto BS, Relay BS or RRH (Radio Remote Head), etc., whereas various types of base stations deployed in the heterogeneous network can be a high transmission power base station (such as Macro eNodeB, MeNB), the high transmission power base station and the lower power base station have different transmission powers.
As LTE of a 3G communication system, the LTE communication system can provide high-speed upstream and downstream data transmission. Due to a large amount of data transmission in the LTE communication system, data transmission has a relatively high requirement on power consumption of a receiving antenna: during the reception of data, the antenna shall monitor PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel) only when data exists as far as possible, to receive downlink data or uplink authorization, and shall be in a sleep state as far as possible when there is no data. For example, when browse web pages, other web pages might be opened for a short while. To this end, it is necessary to be in a sleep state in a short time, and then monitor PDCCH after a certain timing relationship.
Therefore, in order to reduce energy consumption while ensuring performance, a discontinuous reception (DRX) technology is generated. A DRX function control entity in the LTE communication system is in an MAC layer of a protocol stack, with a main function of controlling the transmission of instructions to a physical layer, informing the physical layer to monitor PDCCH at a certain time, and disenabling the receiving antenna at all the other time, and making the system to be in sleep state. The DRX technology is a new power-saving working mechanism introduced in the LTE communication system, which cause the UE does not need to enter into an idle mode when there is no data transmission, while keeps in synchronization with the base station. For example, a DRX algorithm has been applied in TD-SCDMA. However, the algorithm is relatively simple, in particularly, the algorithm operates with a single DRX loop, receives downlink data and uplink authorization only during an activation period, and performs DRX loop according to a paging cycle in the idle mode. However, the DRX algorithm in a RRC (Radio Resource Control) protocol connection state adopts various types of timers which are cooperatively operated, so as to ensure the receiving of downlink data and uplink authorization.
Although the DRX function can greatly reduce the power consumption in the LTE communication system, a DRX cycle is much longer than a time to trigger of the UE. If there is a measurement event satisfying a generation condition before the UE enters into the sleep state, the time to trigger starts. After the UE enters into the sleep state, the time to trigger still runs normally; when returning back to an activated state, the UE reports a measurement report to the base station, but if the time to trigger expires at this time, signal quality states of a serving cell and a neighboring cell at this moment have changed, which will lead to handover failure or wireless link failure, thereby exerting a great influence on mobility performance.